


Everything You Are

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Shot, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai had a thing for sex, particularly right before a show. And only one person can satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend of mine over on ffn.

"Damn it, Sai," Kankurou husked, hands cupping the supple curves of the raven's bottom. The guitarist moaned eagerly in the older man's ear, pressing closer. Slim hands smoothed up the Sabaku's shirt covered chest and a needy moan echoed in the brunette's ear. This happened every damn time they had a show. Every single time, without fail, Sai made a point of having sex before going on stage. Kankurou didn't know how the slim raven managed to walk let along play guitar afterwards, but he couldn't say no to Sai when the man came looking for him.

Kankurou massaged the roundness filling his palms with a hum. Sai responded by pressing back against the Sabaku's hands, dark eyes glazed with lust as he stared at the older man's face. Full lips parted with a sigh and the raven twisted his fingers in the Sabaku's shaggy hair. Sai kissed up the brunette's cheek while Kankurou worked a hand under the hem of Sai's pants.

The Sabaku slid his middle finger teasingly up and down the cleft of the raven's bottom. Sai, shifted against him, pressing their clothed erections together. Kankurou groaned at the feeling, cock throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He tilted his head upwards, lips sliding against Sai's. The guitarist kissed him back, tongue pressing between his lover's lips.

Kankurou worked his hand further into the raven's pants, pressing a fingertip against Sai's pucker. The raven moaned into the kiss, hands gripping tighter at the drummer's hair. Kankurou thrust up against his lover, rubbing their erections together with a hungry noise. Sai mewled softly, opening his mouth more to give the Sabaku better access. Slim hands gripped the hem of Kankurou's shirt, tugging it upwards. The Sabaku pulled back from the kiss, raising his hands up so Sai could slip the tee up and over his head.

The shirt fluttered to the floor, forgotten, while Kankurou made quick work of divesting the raven of his own shirt. Tanned hands slid down Sai's torso to undo his skinny jeans. The raven moaned as a hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his erection. Kankurou stroked him from root to tip, palm twisting over the head.

Sai thrust into the Sabaku's grip, letting his head tilt back while he rocked his hips. His lips parted as he panted for breath. Pre-cum slicked the slide of his lover's hand. The Sabaku watched the raven, cock throbbing at the sight of his lover.

"Lube, we need lube," the Sabaku husked, working his fist faster over his lover's cock.

"Don't have any," Sai answered with a moan. Kankurou grit his teeth, brain working. He glanced at the small clock sitting on the table across from them. They had about twenty minutes before Kiba or Gaara came looking for them. Kankurou figured that was more than enough time to do what he had planned.

Kankurou leaned in to press a line of kisses up Sai, neck to his ear. He pulled the lobe of the raven's ear into his mouth, sucking on it before nipping it harshly.

"Get up and take off your pants, baby," the Sabaku whispered in between nips and sucks to Sai's ear. The raven whimpered, goose flesh rising across his skin. He got up on unsteady legs, and quickly discarded his pants. The jeans were tossed aside carelessly, and Sai stood before the Sabaku, hands clenched at his sides.

Kankurou smiled at his lover, hands coming up to palm the raven's rib cage, his sides and then his hips.

"Turn around, love," the Sabaku husked, lust spiking at the sight of his lover completely naked. Sai didn't hesitate as he turned around. Kankurou's hands slid across the small of the raven's back and cupped the fullness of his bottom.

"Now, get in my lap." Sai looked over his shoulder at the older male, eyebrows furrowing.

"Wha-"

"Put one knee on each arm of chair with your hands on my knees." Sai still looked apprehensive, but he started backing slowly towards the Sabaku. After a bit of man handling, Kankurou finally had Sai where he wanted him. Sai balanced precariously on his hands and knees on his lover's lap. Due to his slight stature and Kankurou's height, the raven's backside was level with the Sabaku's face.

Sai clutched at Kankurou's fabric clad legs, head hanging between his arms. The brunette kissed each rounded glob of Sai's bottom before nipping at the supple flesh. The guitarist squeaked, jerking slightly at the sudden sting. Kankurou slide one thumb in between the raven's cheeks, exposing his twitching pucker. Sai shivered, shifting slightly as Kankurou's breath ghosted over his entrance.

Kankurou pressed a kiss to the puckered skin, causing Sai to moan in need. The Sabaku swiped his tongue over the smaller male's entrance, one hand steadying Sai so the raven didn't topple over when he gave a sudden rock backwards. The raven moaned in need as Kankurou pressed his tongue in slightly before pulling back to stroke over his lover's entrance with a fast sure rhythm.

Sai's hands fisted on Kankuro's legs, sweat breaking out on his back as the raven rocked back into his lover's mouth. Kankurou's fingers dug into his hip, cock twitching in need in the confines of his pants. Sai's needy noise spurred him on and the Sabaku stop messing around.

The brunette used his fingers and tongue until Sai moaned his name in broken whimpers. Kankurou pressed a hot line of kisses across the raven's backside as he twist two fingers inside his lover. Sai cried out loudly, body trembling as the Sabaku pressed against his prostate. The Sabaku rubbed one hand up and down Sai's heaving side as his fingers pressed deep and stretched apart. The raven cried out, shaky arms barely keeping him up.

"Kankurou!" Sai cried, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. Finally, Kankurou pulled his fingers free and quickly undid his pants. He pulled his aching erection free, stroking over his length with a husky moan. Sai's own moan echoed his, the raven's dark eyes watching the Sabaku from under his body.

"Come here, baby," the brunette husked, dragging Sai backwards with his hands. Sai let himself be manhandled until he was balanced above Kankurou's erection, both feet pressed against the Sabaku's legs for balance. With one hand Kankurou gripped Sai's hip and with the other, he steadied his cock. The raven's head fell back on Kankurou's shoulder, chest heaving and sweaty as he slowly lowered himself on his lover's erection.

The head of Kankurou's cock pressed past the loosened ring of muscles and Sai moaned, muscles tensing as he was stretched and filled. A growl echoed in his ear and Kankurou's hands gripped harshly at his thighs. Sai's breath hitched as he was slowly stretched and filled. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he gritted his teeth against the drag and burn of the other man entering him.

Kankurou had just bottomed out when there was a loud knock at the door. Sai jerked in the Sabaku's lap and Kankurou's hands tightened on the raven's hips.

"Kankurou! Sai! Damn it guys! We're on in fucking ten!" Kiba's annoyed voice rang out loud behind the door. The raven tensed atop him, the muscles around the Sabaku's cock squeezing. Kankurou growled loudly at the feeling. The Sabaku pressed his lips to Sai's neck, hands sliding under the raven's legs, and jerking them out from under him.

Sai cried out in surprise, hands gripping Kankurou's biceps harshly. The knocking on the door paused, and an exasperated sound barely made it through the thick wood. Kankurou couldn't be bothered to take notice. He easily started moving, sliding down slightly in the chair for a better angle, both feet planted firmly on the floor.

Sai held on best he could, his husky cries accompanied by the harsh slap of skin on skin. Kankurou kept him suspended in the air, but used the raven's weight to get as deep as he could with each thrust. Muscles clenched and danced around his erection and Kankurou knew he wasn't going to last long. Sai's eyes rolled back in his head, the beginnings of climax tightening his whole body. He reached down with a shaky hand to grip his cock, stroking as best he could with each of the Sabaku's thrusts jolting him.

Kankurou pressed moist lips to his ear, teeth nipping slightly at Sai's ear lobe. Sai whimpered, the Sabaku's thrust finding his prostate and hitting it with each thrust.

"You like that?" the Sabaku husked, thrusting up hard and deep. Sai's only reply was a keening cry as his whole body shook. Nerve endings singing with pleasure he had only ever been able to find with the brash Sabaku.

"God, I love you like this," Kankurou murmured, kissing every inch of skin in his reach, "Feelin' so damn good you can't even talk." Sai shivered, hand sliding over his cock as best he could manage.

"Gonna come, baby?" Kankurou whispered. Sai nodded with a whine, balls drawing up tight to his body. Kankurou hummed happily at the small acknowledgement. Between one thrust and the next, Sai's whole body locked up, head falling back and mouth open wide in a silent scream as climax surged through his body. Seed splattered his stomach and hand, some staining Kankurou's jeans. The Sabaku growled, finding his own orgasm in the dancing muscles wrapped snuggly around his cock.

Before he collapsed on top of his lover, Sai pushed up onto shaky legs and slid from the brunette's lap. He stumbled on his way to the dressing table and Kankurou could only chuckle at the sight the raven presented. Bear assed, come sliding down the back of his thighs, stumbling across the room. He watched as Sai rummaged around in the bag he'd flung on the table when he'd walked in and then raised eyebrows when Sai turned around, holding up a single item.

"You think you can handle that?" Kankurou asked with a raised eyebrow. Sai smiled evilly at him and nodded. He made his way back to his lover, steps surer than before.

"You don't like the idea?" the raven inquired, leaning down until his face was inches from Kankurou's. Kankurou returned the smirk and wrapped his fingers around the plug the raven presented to him.

"Baby, I like everything about you," the Sabaku whispered, his free hand coming up to bury fingers in Sai's messy hair. He pulled the raven down for a kiss, the other hand reaching around to slide the plug teasingly up and down the cleft of Sai's bottom.

"You should probably turn around." Sai did without question, and just as the flared end of the plug sunk into the raven's entrance with accompanying moans, Kiba was banging on the door again. Kankurou quickly helped Sai dress and threw on a clean pair of pants. Before they exited the room, Kankurou pulled the raven into a kiss, hands cupping his backside as his fingers pressed teasingly against the plug. Sai shuddered in his arms, a small gasp sounding between them.

"You sure you can handle it?" Kankurou teased with a knowing smirk.

"Better than I handle that cock of yours," the raven responded with his own smirk. He pulled away from the Sabaku and exited the room, passing a stoic Gaara and an annoyed Kiba. The raven said nothing, his icy mask firmly in place. Kankurou watched him go, unsure if he should be offended or not. One never knew when it came to Sai.


End file.
